1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing generators, and in particular to timing generators for use in imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-dimensional devices like area sensors or display devices typically require timing both for line read out and frame read out. Because of complexities required in the frame (2D) timing, a single timing generator for both the line (1D) and frame (2D) timing has typically not been used. Instead, typically, one timing generator is employed for the frame read out and another timing generator is employed for the line read out. In such devices, therefore, separate control memories are required for each timing generator""s control words.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for generating signaling for a two-dimensional device.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome in large part by a two-dimensional timing generator according to the present invention. In particular, a programmable two-dimensional timing generator according to the invention employs a clock generator and a user-defined two-stage waveform generator. A single static random access memory (SRAM) stores a user-defined waveform control word for both waveform generator control units. The SRAM data is entered via the host controller external data bus. A single waveform control word may be used to control both waveform generators.